1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of electronic circuits, and more particularly, to the operation and design of antenna switches.
2. Background
A conventional multi-throw antenna switch operates to receive signals having various power levels from an antenna and direct these signals to the appropriate processing circuitry. Increasing the number of antenna switch throws leads to high insertion loss at high frequency due to a large capacitance that appears in switch paths that are in the off-state. Additionally, each switch path may need to handle a different signal power level; however all the switches in a conventional antenna switch are typically designed to handle the highest expected signal power, thereby increasing cost and circuit size.
Accordingly, a multi-throw antenna switch is disclosed having off-state capacitance reduction for low insertion loss, reduced circuit size and lower cost.